


A Drip of QAF Drabbles

by Xanister



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanister/pseuds/Xanister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles from the qaf_drabbles community on insanejournal (2007 & 2008). Prompts: Mysterious Marilyn, tangerine, Cynthia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drip of QAF Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the first writings I had ever done and put out into a public forum. Minor edits for punctuation, otherwise it's still the same.

#### Title: Some Things, Thankfully, Never Change.

Timeline: Post 513

Alcohol could help you get over anything. Now, if only Brian could get over Mysterious Marilyn staring at him a table over. “Not into drag queens.”

“Brian be nice, remember the turnpike?” Michael, unfortunately, had a good memory.

She flipped a card over and didn’t seem phased. “You’ll be visited by someone special tonight.”

Brian coughed. “Bullshit.”

“No." She corrected, "he's more than special, you love him.”

“Justin!”

“Michael! Shut the fuck –“

But there Justin was, with that sunshine smile, duffel bag in hand. “I decided to visit.”

“I see that.” Maybe psychic drag queens were right occasionally.

 

\---------------------------------------

#### What Goes With Tangerine?

Timeline: Pre-episode 101

Tonight was another night at Babylon with the boys. Dressing for the occasion required an impeccable fashion sense. After all, finding tonight’s perfect guy wasn’t an easy task—unless you were Brian Kinney, but that’s beside the point.

“Emmett, hurry up.” Michael, Ted and Brian had already been waiting for hours.

“Fashion takes time boys.” He called back adjusting himself in the tangerine leather pants. What went well with tangerine?

Moments later he emerged. “How do I look?”

Ted and Mikey were about to comment but Brian piped up. “Like a flaming homosexual.”

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

 

\-------------------------------------

#### Big Date

Timeline: Season 1, although any time in the first two seasons works.   
A/N: There aren't enough Cynthia drabbles.

Cynthia hummed as she filed a few reports, a smile on her face and a new outfit outlining her good mood. Noting Brian walking into the office, she amped her smile.

Brian noted the good mood. "Big date tonight?"

"Mhm."

"What's his name?"

"Alex Henwood."

Brian smirked.

"No." Cynthia's face fell. "Jesus Brian! You fucked him didn't you!? Aren't there any straight, hot guys anymore?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

She glared. "Fuck. That's it, I'm becoming a lesbian."

"If it helps he's a good lay."

"It doesn't."


End file.
